Emerald Roses
by brisingrrider
Summary: Does not follow books or manga. Especially not the movie! Rose, whose parents were killed by a 'vampire', must learn to make a new life for herself in the company of those she once thought were killers. OCxLarten, Gavner, and Kurda, but not all at once! DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!


**R&R! This is a preview of a fanficcy by me, brisingrrider (A.K.A Bri) and my friend Shay! Enjoy this extremely epic tale of Rose, Larten, Gavner, and many others!**

**Shay: *walks in* AWWW! You put Rose's name first? Yay! You like her better than Larten!**

**Bri: No way. Seba is sooooooo much awesomer. **

**Shay: Sure, sweetheart. Whatever you say. ENJOY! *drags Bri away waving spazzily***

**Bri: *yells as being dragged away* We start with Rose's POV!**

* * *

Rose walked solemnly down the street, not wanting to return home. A knife was snuggled in her wrist sheath, as she was paranoid someone, or something, was going to attack her. For a good reason. Her parents died at home during a robbery, due to a 'vampire', as she reasons.

She slowly reached the old, abandoned theatre, deserted for no specific reason. I suppose I could sleep here for the night, she thought. Rose entered the decrepit hallway, sneaking along the faded blood-red carpet runner.

"Isn't there supposed to be an actual theatre in here?" she muttered to herself, "With chairs and everything?" The teenager walked a bit more boldly down the winding corridors, footsteps echoing loudly through the seemingly empty building.

Wandering around, she peered at the fading posters depicting famous actors and plays from the last century. However, one caught her eye. A bright, colorful poster titled the Cirque du Freak. The people drawn onto the paper were... Different. Her hand came up, seemingly of it's own accord, and yanked the image off the wall. Wolf Man, it proudly proclaimed, The Snake Boy!

**~Larten's POV~**

_The girl is... Lost, perhaps? She seems despondent and lonely. Could she be here to see the Cirque?_ the red-clad vampire wondered. She yanked the poster down with a move so smooth it seemed practiced. He watched the teen stare at the poster for a moment before sweeping out of the depths of the shadows to confront her. Larten stood behind her, waiting for her to notice him.

She turned, shock evident on her face. "Um..." she mumbled, "Uh... Is this your theatre? Um... I should be going now..." She began cautiously backing toward the door, visibly tense.

Mr. Crepsley took one step forward, trying not to scare the girl. Apparently failing, as she quickly turned toward a dead end, but not to her knowledge. The vampire followed at a distance, silent.

She reached the end of the hallway and turned to leave, shock flashing across her face once again as she noticed Larten standing solemnly at the end of the hall. She started stuttering apologies, until he interrupted her, "This is not my theatre. I suppose you are here to see the show?"

"T-the show? Um, yes, of course. I-" she took a breath, obviously lying, "I just couldn't find the, uh... Entrance! Yeah, the entrance! To the theatre!""The Cirque is this way."

**~Rose's POV~**

She looked down at the poster clenched in her fists, the snake boy staring up at her with his snake's emerald eyes staring up with his master.

Rose followed the strange man, entirely clothed in scarlet. She followed the slightly creepy man toward a set of double-doors, directly next to which stood an extremely tall man, who looked to be taller than seven feet, wearing a dress coat.

"Um..." she mumbled, staring up at the man, who was introducing himself as Hibernius Tall, owner and proprietor of the Cirque du Freak.

* * *

**Hey all! Thanks for reading, remember to review!**

**Shay: I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Bri: Ditto. Also, disclaimer time! Me and Shay do not own Cirque du Freak. Is my name Darren? I don't think so.**

**Shay: Nor do I.**

**Bri: Please review! We love reviewers! I'll give you a virtual cookie...**

**Shay: And I'll hug you through the Internet! *hugs***

**Bri: Um... We'll be leaving now... *drags Shay off screen* **

**Shay: *runs back* She forgot to tell you that~**

**Bri: THAT we are going to be holding a questionnaire! Ask a question, any question, to ANY character. And not Steve! Hear me, Vampanezegirl95!**

**Shay: Oh! By the way, just because the character hasn't shown up yet doesn't matter. Gavner, Kurda, a random lady... The current Princes (Paris, Arrow, and Mika), Desmond Tiny, Arra... Anyone else?**

**Bri: Uh... You forgot the vampaneze that Rose k~**

**Shay: *slaps* SHHHHH! They can't know that yet! Sorry... And the people from the Cirque!**

**Bri: Bye! **

**~~MIND PARADOX~~**


End file.
